The Missing Millenium Item
by Freak Out Man
Summary: Rated T just incase. A new girl comes to Domino High. She has a lost millennium item. I'm not really good at summaries. R&R. I don't care what it says.


Name: Sooki Naramo

Age: 15 ½

Hair: Pitch black w/blood red natural streaks

Eye: Blue w/black streaks all through it

Weight: 112

Height: 5'6"

History: When Sooki was three her parents divorced and she was forced to live with her father in egypt. He was an Egyptologist and she learned more about Egypt then most duelists. When she was ten, she found a lost millennium item. One that was lost from the thought of time. The person that inhabits her item was a coward and refused to fight the monsters when the other seven did. She believed to be to good to fight them. But now she regrets it and is going to fight against the uprising now. When Sooki was ten, her father died and was forced to live with his best friend, Mr. Devlin. She became friends with his son Duke. Then, when she was twelve, she moved in with her mother. Now at sixteen, she joined Doom Organization and is a top ranking member. Her latest assignment is to get close to Yami Yugi and learn about him.

Chappy One

Sooki was enjoying the look of the city. All the buildings were tall and seemed to go on forever, but she wasn't looking for any great building. She was looking for the school. Her mission was to find Domino High and join, then get close to Yami Yuki. She wasn't going to get emotionally close, but friendship close. It didn't have to be real either. Just something that he could believe. The thing the organization didn't know was they were getting tricked themselves. Sooki wanted to find out what they were up to and help Yami Yugi out. That's what Yami Naramo wanted and she would obey what she wanted.

'We must hurray and get to class! I want to meet the Pharaoh!' Naramo rang inside her head. Sooki liked having someone to talk to, but sometimes it got annoying.

'Yes, I know. It's right in front of us,' She thought back and walked up to the school.

She walked inside and registered for her classes. When she walked out of the office, she had to change into her uniform. She hated uniforms, but she had to wear them. Sooki went into a bathroom stall and changed. She put her stuff in her locker and walked into class. They male teacher was reading from a book and then looked up from it.

"Hello, and who are you?" the teacher seemed happy, let confused.

"Hi, I'm Sooki Naramo, I just joined," she bowed and he stood up.

"Well, hello, tell us a little about yourself," he got behind the desk and sat down.

'Look! It's the Pharaoh!' Naramo screamed inside her head. She looked over to her left and saw the pharaoh.

She looked back to the class, "I lived in Egypt for seven years. My father was an Egyptologist. Then when he died, I moved over here for only, like, two years. Then moved with my mom. But she died just a few weeks ago, so I moved back here with one of my dads old friends,". She smiled and looked at the teacher.

"I'm sorry for your loss. You can go sit by Yugi. He'll show you around," The teacher nodded to Yugi and he nodded back.

She sat by him and smiled. He smiled back. When class was over, they both got up.

Suddenly, Naramo popped out and whispered, "I'm so pleased to meet you, pharaoh,". Yugi took a step back and Sooki pushed back out.

"Sorry 'bout that. But, nice to meet you Yugi," She smiled at him.

"Hi, so, you know?" he seemed intrigued and they walked out of class.

"Yeah, I got a millennium item. So I kinda, really, know," she looked down.

"Wow! Really? That's great, what one?"

"Oh, the millennium coin. Yami Naramo was a great friend of the pharaohs, but chickened out before the battle started. So, now, she kinda wants to help and I'm post to make sure she doesn't chicken out," She looked up and smiled.

"Really? So, she knows a lot about the pharaoh?" he seemed to get more intrigued.

"Yeah, we can talk later. Now, I want to know about this school," She smiled as they walked.

"Okay, well, there's the bathroom and that's the...uh, well, I'm not sure what that is," he seemed more confused then Sooki.

Sooki smiled and then laughed, "Wow, you know so much about this school,". She continued to laugh.

He smiled weakly and then walked into his next class. She walked inside


End file.
